Exquisite Obsession
by Aura
Summary: A story focused on Akabane and the assistant mentioned here. There are other characters of course but they aren't mainly used. Akabane gets an assistant that's absolutely obsessed with him, in every sense of the word. Chapter 18 finally added!
1. 1: Absolute Perfection

First off, no I don't own GetBackers (obviously) that being said the only characters that are mine are the ones not from the show. You don't watch the show? Then why the hell are you reading the fan fiction silly?

Okay now, I'll let you know right now this could be a one shot...depends solely on the responce I get to it...if people want me to write more or not. Also, I warn you up front there is downright obsession in this story so read at your own risk to thinking I'm the freak I am...heh.

_I know I exist only to serve him..._

Love.

Beauty.

Perfection.

That's what he is; a walking perfection, the predatory grace in his every step, the undiluted desire for excitement in the spark of his cheerful brown eyes, the way his flawless features curve in his eternal smile; he is unrivaled.

I have to remember myself on these far too brief occassions when he so graciously treats me to a viewing of his exceptional work. Yet it seems such a unforgivable crime for him to not be admired even for the soft rustle of the suit on his skin or the light scrape of his steps on the pavement. No one else in this world could ever touch upon his unmatched magnificence.

When he even so much as scans the street like that! With only his right eye, the perfect amethyst orb visable from under the handsome mystery of his wide brimmed black hat...his dark bangs in his eyes as he scanned the streets for his next toy with such mild confidence it sends a plesant shiver down my spine.

He deserves so much better than the pitiful tedium he's forced to endure every evening.

But oh! This creature looks like she might afford him some fun, not much of a full course but you can't have everything. Perhaps he'll let me watch him...

The streets are so pretty this evening, not too lit from the broken streetlamps in this area of the city. The fog that lingers casts a almost movieesqe theme to the action. The light rain that had fallen earlier leaving some of the puddles to reflect the overcast sky above.

And here come the fools, the well dressed jesters...ill-behaved children that believe they can lay their flithy hands on my master. Guess it doesn't matter if It's a bit wet out tonight...not if they aren't alive to feel their clothes dampen when they fall, the neat little J's cut into their chests.

I really should start bringing a camera! Not only do I believe he would enjoy watching his own works...Oh if I could only slow time to see the flow of the deadly strokes of his brush. To watch in glorious detail as the knive slides into the vital areas of the body again and again, to note and study the angles and grace behind his killing perfection.

The bodies hadn't stuck the pavement before I dismissed them, I had gotten the pleasure out of it much as my master had done...watching his work...ambrosia itself would pale in comparison to him.

I have to wonder what I did to be gifted with the honor of serving him. Gladly I would suffer a million hells to show my unwavering devotion.

He is off again and I fall into step while admiring every movement, not worthy of the praise for finding him the entertainment the world so often cruelly denies him.

Fate spins her threads to favor me yet again when he comes across another subject, a canvas on which to paint his unappreciated virtue of imagination.

The good-for-nothing female struck first; they always made the mistake of not recognizing his granduer. She put up a better fight than the first group but the end result is always the same. It takes a moment before she finds herself pinned to the alley wall with his daggar. My heart skips a beat to the delighted sparkles in his eyes.

The pure anticipation I had felt beflore the florish of artwork left me licking dry lips and while I hadn't intended for it to be a motion of physical hunger I was gifted yet again with more than I ever dare to hope for. He offered to take me out after I had found him such a delightful job.

I was almost unable to keep the rapture from my face as he patted my shoulder and thanked me in his deep purr for the good work. However unworth of his touch, of his praise, I might be I was elated that he would touch me so.

Then off we are again with the newly carved body announcing his gifted talent to the world in a way nothing else could.

I feel my soul take wing when the wind catches his cloak and makes him unwittingly pose as the dark hero of my deepest dreams and desires. I jump to his command knowing it is my place and we return to taking the briefcase he was hired to transport to it's owners. When more interceptors come into view I let out a contented sigh.

_For I know I only exist to please him..._

_...and my world is greater than any heaven a human soul has touched upon..._

Okay well hope you enjoyed my creepyness. I know i could have described more of the setting but because it was more first person and the character's thoughts I wanted to leave it as it was. I thought it better explained her true and utter obsession with him. If you want more of the story behind it...review of course ;) Let me know.


	2. 2: Operation Get Back Hevn

Chapter 2 - _Operation Get Back Hevn's Pride_

The scent of coffee hung heavily in the air in the Honky Tonk cafe', a pair of spiky haired men leaning on the counter and staring at the pie across the counter from them in longing.

The blonde and brunette ment bring igored by a third man with pink hair reading a newspaper with a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth.

The puddle of droll that was gathering on the counter reflected the blonde woman that was slamming open the door and whining in a high pitched sort of squeal, "Aw...dammit, that stupid bimbo! She's stealing my buisness!"

Hevn moved and took at seat on a stool, her tight red dress leaving little of her to be imagined and making her calling anyone a bimbo remind Ban of the phrase 'those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.' She took in a long breath and let out a equally long sigh as she leaned on hr elbows putting her hands on her forehead as stunning blonde hair fell along her arms.

"Wow Ban," Ginji whispered to his friend while watching Hevn still murmering to herself, "I wonder what's wrong with miss Hevn..."

"Tsch," Ban snorted at Ginji's concern, taking out a cigarette to light it himself, "she's probably just putting on an act so we'll take whatever horrible job she's lined up for us now."

"Just be quiet!" Hevn snapped loudly, turning her head to glare daggars, "I have a job but it's for me not for another client!"

Ginji backed behind Ban.

Ban went deadpan and said, "Thanks Ginji you traitor..."

"...but Hevn's scary when she gets like this Ban," Ginji returned nervously, still peering at her over Ban's shoulder.

Ban sighed, "okay Hevn, what is this job of yours anyway? Calm down and tell us."

She sighed and ordered a cup of coffee before she started.

"Well," she calmed down a little, "there is a new negotiator in the area. She's taken away several of my clients, including some of my best."

"Don't you feel appreciated," Ban deadpaned again.

"Oh I'm sure Hevn didn't mean we aren't good workers," Ginji said cheerfully, "Go ahead Hevn."

"Well she will put me out of buisness if she isn't stopped," Hevn finished with a lack of flair.

"What do you want us to do exactly?" Ban asked, eyeing her skeptically from behind his blue shades," We can't tell her she's not allowed to work."

"but lots of other services are disappearing, espically interceptors. Because she has one main client she's been playing against the rest." Hevn explained, "You know him."

"Wonder who it could be Ban," Ginji thought aloud as he looked at the ceiling.

Ban stiffed after he realized what Hevn meant, crushing the pack of cigarettes still in his hand.

"Akabane." was Ban's tight controlled whisper.

"What?" Ginji shouted in alarm, looking nervous,"no...it could be anyone else...right...miss Hevn?"

Hevn frowned, "Ban guessed right."

Ginji fell over.

"She has been working as his personal secretary," Hevn continued without paying Ginji much mind, "she hasn't been seen doing anything herself though she's known to be rather good with the pistol she carries with her. My sources haven't found anything as of yet on her past. It's like she's come out of no where."

Hevn took a sip of her coffee to let them consider.

"Yeah, a demon to help the devil's sadistic pleasure," Ban scoffed, "wonder how twisted she has to be."

"Maybe she's just working Ban," Ginji offered, "she might not know what he always does, we could just talk to her and explain it.

"Maybe..." Ban let Ginji believe in that fairy tale, there was something more important to consider, "how much Hevn?"

"A half-million yen," she returned, smiling at the slackjawed looks, "hey I have a fair savings."

Ginji and Ban pulled away to whisper for a while.

Finally Ginji announed, "All right Hevn, we'll do it."

"Hey there's nothing we can't get back right?" Ban announced, "come on Ginji. Operation Get Back Hevn's Pride starts now."

They went out the door before she could answer, her left eye twitching slightly as she stared after them.

"You didn't have to put it that way," she whined as she heard thier bug drive away.

End chapter

Well I hope you enjoyed the new addiction. Sorry there isn't Akabane in it...he's in the next part. I don't plan on any of the chapters being particularrly long...there will probably just be a lot of them. I'll try to get the second chapter up very soon, I have part of it written out but I need to finish it.

For my reviewers:

_Triss SkyLark_ - Thank you for the review...you are why I decided to keep this fiction going ;)


	3. 3: Dr Jackal vs Threadmaster

Chapter 3 - _Dr. Jackal vs. Threadmaster_

The moonlight did nothing to penetrate the dark clothing Akabane wore, through the cut in his hat his violet eyes shown softly as they admired the clear night sky with his gentle demeanor.

Yet below the calm calculated surface, beneath the fine etiquette lurked one of the most sinister monsters in all of japan. He waited with a deceptive calm, smiling to himself as he enjoyed the sky.

It took several moments of starting before his new secretary could catch her breath at the majestic scene of her master.

"Doctor," she finally managed professionally, a hand absently straightening the skirt of her woman's suit. "I've found another job for you."

His jubilant attitude remained as he took a single graceful step to turn his magnificent form toward her. His voice a warm, predatory purr.

"Wonderful my dear," he offered, "I dare say you find me the most interesting jobs. Something particulaly fun I hope."

"The transfer is expected to be paused by the famous Threadmaster Katsuki Fuchoin," she explained in her buisness like manner, "also there are rumors that the Get Backers recovery service will be getting involved."

"My my," Akabane said happily, "you are the best investment I've made in years my dear. Care to come along?"

"I would be delighted sir."

Switch Scene

"I don't like it," Katsuki announced as they waited in the small pass at the point they'd chose to intercept, "they should have been here by now. Something isn't right."

There was no answer, Katsuki waited alone having left the GetBackers several miles away strung up with their car when they insisted that they were on the same job.

"I'm sorry Ginji," he sighed," but I fight my own battles."

He wasn't looking forward to fighting with the infamous Dr. Jackal but knew he could handle it and just get what he needed, it didn't have to be a fight to the death.

"I feel so complimented dear Threadmaster," Akabane announced himself, carrying nothing openly. The computer chip he was transporting could be anywhere and certainly wouldn't have been in sight.

"What?" Katsuki narrowed his eyes, his thread barrier should have warned him before the man got close.

"Couldn't have you knowing I was coming," Akabane explained his worries cooly," well well it does seem you outdid yourself this time Constantina."

Katsuki watched the girl that was near him for only a moment. Her head was bowed in unspoken gratitude at his words as Akabane sprung forward. He hadn't had time to pick up many more details than her corporate dress and buisness demeanor.

Knives easily cutting through the strings with which Katsuki fought the good Doctor, he was forced backward by him far too easily for comfort. Brining a hand around trailing the glittering strings he called upon his training to aid him in a battle that was quickly becoming deadly in nature.

"Fuchoin School Entrapping Spider Technique." Katsuki called as the strings drew in a complicated spider web, entrapping Akabane and pulling taught to hold him suspended in midair.

Akabane just grinned as his hat fell when he was shifted upside down.

"Your use of the strings is quite gifted Threadmaster but you are no match to Midou or my dear Ginji," Akabane observed calmly, as though it was nothing that he was being held and tighted by various strings all over his body...cutting into pieces of his clothes as they fell. around him like black rain.

"Give up what you are transfering," Katsuki warned, "otherwise I'll just pull the strings completely and cut you to ribbons."

Akabane laughed lightly even as the strings pulled tighter yet, more of his clothes turning to ribbons.

"As plesant as that picture is," he announced, "I'm afraid I have a job to do. I'll have to stop the fun here."

With a sigh as Katsuki moved his arm to pull the strings where they would cut him apart they all snapped with a flash of red light and Akabane shifted his weight to land on his feet, his dishevled appearance not bothering him in the slightest as more knives appeared in his hands.

With a blur he was gone and behind Katsuki, he sliced across his bell that allowed him to spin his threads, ruining the tool of his trade.

"Ah and the problems with such a art as spinning threads," Akabane announced as he stabbed Katsuki in the back.

Jumping away the threadmaster landed on his feet further off, breathing a little heavily.

Katsuki reached for his second bell and found it falling apart in his hands...

"_Now what?_"he thought as he stared at the grinning Dr. Jackal's face.

"Well, you did give me a bit of fun," Akabane bent to pick up his hat like the battle was over.

Katsuki just watched the opening warily for a trap, then felt wetness suddenly on his chest and fell forward to his knees, coughing blood onto the grass and leaves as he reached up to feel the trademark 'J' that was carved into his chest.

"When did you?" he asked as the world faded from view.

Akabane just chuckled lightly, enjoying the short fight for what it was worth.

"Yes, excellent work Constantina," he announced as he stepped over Katsuki, walking onward with his torn clothes with the smile still on his dark features. The girl falling into a nearly reverant step behind.

End Chapter

Gah...Katsuki lovers don't kill me. He's not dead til you see the funeral! Well this is chapter 2. More of Dr. Jackal but not much more of the plot yet. I know I need to work on my fight scenes so please review and tell me what it's missing.

And I added this shortly after I added Chapter 1 so I didn't have any reviews to comment for yet. If you review before I add Chapter 3 I'll comment back to you ;)


	4. 4: GetBackers vs Kurodo Akabane

Chapter 4 - _The GetBackers vs. Kurodo Akabane_

The smell of blood permeated the area as Akabane stood, scapels still in hand from the scene of carnage that he'd caused moments before. His new secretary watching slack jawed before realizing her appearance and taking a deep breath of the intoxicating scent of slaughter around her.

She was ready to pet the small camcorder in her hands. It's gift to her by recording the doctor at his art made her giddyier than a kid at christmas time. And better than anything she'd ever recieved.

Akabane lowered his arm with his calm back now that his fun was over. The scapels retreating back into his body as he straightened his hat and stepped over the last body that had fallen in his path. Dismissing it as quickly as he had put it there, his coat waving lightly at his feet when he moved.

"Hmmm, weaker than I had even anticipated," Akabane said with a small measure of disappointment, "but I guess I can't ask for everything. Perhaps my dear GetBackers will still come to play."

"I do hope so sir," Constantina responded managing to keep most of the eagerness from her voice.

He just smiled cheerfully at her and then continued walking.

"Come my dear, let us move forward."

He had taken a step before he became no more than a black blurr when a shot of lightning went past him, dodging to an area nearer the treeline in the forest where he walked, then blurring a second time as he dodged a strike from Midou that tore into the ground and sent up dust.

"Two on one," Akabane grinned away as he settled near Constantina, "isn't that a little unfair for your standards GetBackers? I don't disagree but my assistant has a vague problem with such uneven odds...don't you my dear."

The shot barely missed Ban and grazed lost several hairs as it cut his ear far too close for comfort.

"Ginji, lookout Hevn wasn't lying." Ban said, regrouping as Akabane walked toward them perfectly happy to take them both on at once, this was a real treat. He figured he would be generous enough to let Constantina have a taste for finding him such a wonderful job.

He let her deal with Ginji though, switching his movement at the last moment to cut at Ban, striking deep into his shoulder before he could dodge out of the way. Ginji was forced back from another shot before he could help and seperated from his friend by the sharp skill of the well dressed woman watching him with a joyful spark in her eyes.

"Dammit Ginji," Ban yelled, "hurry up with her and get over here."

His distraction cost him another small cut and Akabane laughed lightly, "come on Midou...if you aren't serious you could get hurt...like your threadweaving friend."

"Katsuki?" Ban asked with a frown, "I owe that prick for stringing us up and making us this late."

"No worries," Akabane purred, " He's taking up residence of the forest floor some miles back just like these useless saps. To tell the truth I was hoping for more from the heir to his school but then strings aren't really a match for Kurodo Akabane."

Ban backed away, dodging several strikes as he took in what Akabane was saying. Katsuki wouldn't have fallen to someone like Akabane would he? But even he was hard pressed to keep up with him at the moment...no matter how much they fought it seemed like he couldn't die.

He jumped back and narrowed his eyes, chanting to himself under his breath before he was quickly interrupted by Akabane again...forced further away from the fight with his partner. He couldn't consintrate on Ginji now though...he could take care of himself against the girl.

Another line of blood was forming on his cheek.

"Come on Midou," Akabane said dryly, losing his patience, "You aren't being serious here. If you aren't serious then I could slip and cut you open before I've had my fun. Try to stop boring me would you."

"Boring?" Ban snapped, "You sick bastard...you wanna see me serious. Last thing you'll see Dr. Jackal...Snakebite!"

Ban jumped at him suddenly and then came again almost appearing behind him. Jackal managed to dodge after the first strike, only another tear added to his already tattered coat. Grinning again as he put his scapals away...holding up his hand and whispering almost like someone would to a lover..."Bloody Sword..."

The red blade flowed into existance and he grasped it in his hand...holding out his freehand and in the same movement sending several red bladed scapels at Ban, who easily dodged away. Jumping at Akabane again but then having to duck back from the deadly sword...he'd already felt that once and it wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat.

They continued the deadly dance as elsewhere Ginji was facing of with the the suited assistant of Akabane.

Scene Switch

Ginji avoided the shot and frowned when Ban was quickly taken away from him...he hated being seperated from him espically when Akabane was involved. But he faced off with the pretty woman still holding her single gun before him. Blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and kept neatly from her face. She wore a white and crimson suit today and was pretty, without as much cleavage as Hevn, but that was the rest of the female part of the human race.

"Hello," Ginji said cheerfully.

"Shut up," Constantina snapped coldly, "I heard about you. Even if the doctor doesn't mention you I heard about what you did to him. While he enjoys all fights how dare you lay your unworthy hands on him."

Ginji was so shocked the next shot got him in the shoulder and clipped his collarbone making him grimace.

"You can't really wanna work for him," Ginji tried to reason with her as he ducked behind a tree to avoid another shot, "he's a monster...he just does this to chop people up."

"How...dare...you..." she intoned each word coldly, "just because an uneducated monkey such as yourself can't recognize his flawless art doesn't mean you have the right to speak of him so."

The next shot tore through his cover and got him in the ankle, the sudden attack knocking him off balance as he screamed from the sudden intense pain.

Switch Scene

Ban heard the scream and made a feint at Akabane before tearing back toward Ginji, the doctor taking up the chase while sending sets of blades to slow his pace. Ban returned to knock over the assistant but didn't with all his strength cause Ginji pulled him back.

"Ban no...she's just a girl." Ginji protested weakly, blood still running over him from the shot to the shoulder.

"Dammit Ginji!" Ban cursed before dodging another attack from Akabane. "We'll be back Jackal...this isn't over."

"Aw ending the game already," Akabane said sadly as he approached, "but then you won't be serious if dear Ginji is dying. Try not to overdo it next time Constantina dearest. Go on, better find Ginji a doctor before the poison infects him. I'm sure you wouldn't think I qualify."

Ban glared as he left, stiff with anger as he hurried Ginji away.

Akabane watched them leave and sighed softly before turning back toward where they were headed.

"And I'll even get to finish this job for once," Akabane found the good point, "you might get a little overzealous but you are completely worth it my dear."

"Thank you doctor," she blushed at the compliment, putting the gun away and annoyed she hadn't gotten to see him at work. The unhonorable GetBackers service! Attacking two on one so she didn't get to see her master's graceful and deadly dance of blades. She would have something for them next time...

She followed Akabane off as he walked away with his usual patience.

End Chapter

I promise there will be more to the plot snailing it's way into place. There were a few plot hints in this chapter. Please understand I've only seen through episode 40 of the show so I'm writing this faq based upon that information.

For My Reviewers:

Katsumi01 - Thank you for the review...updating as per request ;)

kaoru-chan01 - I will be trying to have more contact between Constantina and Akabane in coming chapters but I don't want to leave out the rest of the cast either. There were a couple more developements with them in this chapter so I hope you continue to read.

Triss SkyLark - I appreciate your support and continued support. It makes me come up with more ideas and want to write more of the story.


	5. 5: Kagami's Transporter Job

Reviewers for Chapter 4:

Wow okay. I know it's been way too long sense my last update and I'm sorry. Things just get hectic you know? I however am finally updating for you to Chapter 5. Hope you like it!

Chapter 5 - Kagami's Transporter Job

"You didn't even do the job?" Hevn whined as she glared at Ban, Ginji sleeping in the bed behind them peacefully. His roommate Kazuki insisting to a nurse that he wasn't a nurse here with a slight frown.

Juubei sitting nearby with a larger frown. Likely feeling as though he should have been there to protect his childhood friend.

Ban regarded Hevn with serious blue eyes from over his sunglasses, waiting until she calmed slightly before responding to her.

"We'll get the job done," Ban said finally, " this new assistant of his is nastier than you even thought. Ginji wouldn't fight her back properly but still her skill with firearms is exceptional. We need more information on her Hevn."

Hevn sobered up a little, watching between Ginji and Ban before nodding with understanding and relenting," All right. I'll see what I can find, and ask Paul too."

Ban sighed a bit as he watched Ginji. "_How could he be that stupid! Dammit, Ginji!"_

"Always told Ginji he shouldn't stick around you Snake for Brains," Shido muttered as he came up to look at his friends in the hospital. "Akabane did this huh?"

"Yeah," Ban said, then added with a smirk as he pushed his sunglasses up his face, "but I wouldn't recommend going after him Monkey Boy. Less you plan to end up like Threadmaster over there."

"He's attacked two of my own," Shido answered seriously, "I can't just stand by and watch them recoup like you."

"What?" Ban muttered after the Beastmaster as he left, cursing under his breath and making fists with his hands.

_Scene Switch_

Constantina caught herself before she sighed in longing at her boss as he walked away from the job after recieving payment. Her cellphone casting her cheek in a light glow as it let a soft ring in her ear, waiting for the next job she'd lined up for him to answer as she opened the car door for him then headed around to drive him.

Finally there was the 'click' followed by a low voiced "Hello"

"Greetings," Constantina offered sweetly, a smile edging onto her lips, "you ready for us?"

"Yes, come to the agreed meeting place within an hour," the voice responded cooly before another click echoed in her ear.

She flipped her phone shut and then started the Hummer, enjoying the roar of the engine as she pulled off. They didn't speak much of anything but she was just happy she could be so close to him for this job. Hoping she would get to see him at his art again.

They arrived at the dock and waited. The job had been a specific request for Akabane which meant it could likely be a trap. Best be early or on time for the game. They waited calmly for a while. Akabane gazing at the rising moon, the sunset behind him, while beautiful, didn't fit him at all. He deserved to do his work under the moonlight.

"_You can't have everything though_," Constantina thought as several dozen men with guns stepped forward. At their head a fairly handsome man with short spiky blond hair, a single mirrored earing, and a white suit. She didn't recognize them but at Akabane's smile she figured he did and was all the more proud she'd taken this job.

"Kagami wasn't it?" Akabane asked as he smiled lightly, "you offered me some fun. Why is it we're here? And with all the guns. Constantina dear, you wouldn't mind taking out the extra's so you don't miss the show? I don't want to deny you your entertainment after all."

He hadn't finished the last word before several of the dozen men were already down. By the time any caught up with what was happening by her shots in nearly inhuman succession they were down to 2. Each missed the one shot they had to take out the threat to them before bullets entered their heads as well. The first that had been hit in the head hadn't even all hit the ground before she'd finished the last. A burst of deadly cold talent with her weapons that she rarely chose to show. Reloading each clip and putting the weapons away so she could pull her camera.

"I see," Kagami said with a lazy interest, watching the girl and Akabane, "you've found yourself a girlfriend sense our last encounter. How...quaint..."

"Are you going to get to why you called me here or shall I skip to the interesting part?" Akabane asked easily, amused by his assistant's prowess.

"I have a job for you." Kagami answered with a slight shrug, keeping his superior aire. "Something I want you to transfer to Bablyon City."

"Why not take it yourself?" Akabane asked, not frightened, more engergized by the idea, given he'd been kicked out of Bablyon City years ago.

"I have things to observe out here. Never enough eyes after all." Another slight shrug. "Yes or no, it won't be easy even for someone of your calibur Dr. Jackal."

"Oh, if you say it like that then I am definetly interested, hopefully there will be more of a challenge than your useless parlor tricks." he mocked with a light laugh, raising one hand to hold his hat and twist it where he could regard the white suited man with one violet eye.

Kagami tensed with annoyance a moment, still remembering that he could do almost litterally nothing to the infamous Dr. Jackal. But then, he wasn't being serious. He forced a thin lipped smile. "If you accept your job is the transfer of Ginji Amano the former leader of the Volts, Lightning Emperor and ruler of the lower floors of the Limitless Fortress. He's in his hospital room and will not wake up from the sleep one of our contacts have put him in. If Midou bothers you give him this."

He tosses a disc in a case to Akabane, who easily catches it and hands it off to a aptly listening Constantina.

"Though," Kagami answers with a smirk, "I wouldn't recommend having your fan girl tag along. She hasn't the skill to survive even with your help."

Kagami turned and walked away. Akabane laughed lightly again after him.

"He does say such interesting things..." he agreed with his old statement, "shall we then Constantina? I'm a bit peckish, it seems I let you have all the fun and I promised to treat you."

Constantina only through force of will keeps the grin from forming on her features. It's seen easily enough in her eyes. Following the doctor without worry for the white suited mans insults...

End Chapter

For my nifty reviewers: (So sorry for the long wait between chapters : ( )

Liliath - Lol. I'd like it if you send akabane after me. Rawr! Thanks for the review!

kaoru-chan01 - Who knows...Ginji is too nice of a guy for his own good though.

Triss SkyLark - Thank you for the review it's greatly appreciated that people enjoy my work.

katsumi01 - Welcome. Sorry this chapter took so long.


	6. 6: Fight or Flight?

_Wow...it's been a very long while sense I've had two things: 1. Time to work on this fiction. 2. A computer with which to post my work._

_but I do want to continue it and to do more with it. I might even go back at some point and redo some of the beginning chapters...but for now I feel like continueing what I have going already._

_To my reviewers: Thank you for continueing to put up with me and try to stay with the story. The alerts on the story are the reason I decided to continue it over a few others that I wrote a long long time ago...but without further ado...to the story._

**Chapter 6 - Fight or Flight?**

The evening was treachously quiet, as if in silence it would be able to fool the world into believing that all was well in the streets surrounding the limitless fortress. The overlarge gathering of buildings equally as reserved but far more ominous, a large trap awaiting prey to wander carelessly into it's illusionary walls. Akabane watched it for a few moments with his serious assistant standing nearby as she glanced it over as well.

"You don't have to come Constantina," he assured with the astucious calm of his rich voice, "I'll be just as fine by myself."

"Only if you'd rather I didn't doctor," she returned professionally with a slight bow to accent her extreme attachment to being respectful (to this man at least), "I wouldn't wish to interfere with your fun. I never meant to imply that you weren't utterly capable of finishing."

"Ah my dear," he responded cheerily as he reached and petted her hair a bit, "I'll give some of the fun to you. I did promise after all, it would be rude of me to take that back. Top notch work without exception."

Constantina paused at the touch then leaned slightly into it, closing her eyes but giving almost no indication of the euphoria she was experiencing otherwise. Even when he turned back, her eyes snapped back open and her face returned to the 'no-nonsense' look that it usually kept.

"We're going to be kept back for a while it seems doctor," she reported cooly as her cell phone started to beep lightly, "it seems that one Shido Fuyuki and another Himiko Kudo are waiting nearby with a poison trap to interfere, I made sure we approached when the wind would be against the woman...should I take her on or the dog man sir?"

"The dog man?" Shido barked with irritation from where he had been hiding with the blue haired poison master until then.

Himiko ignored the protest and stepped out to face the other two, looking over her competition.

"Not bad," she complimented with a wry smile, "Ban uses that trick often enough. Though how you tracked us is a bit of a trick you'll have to let me in on when we're done."

"I'm afraid that you likely will not be conscious to exchange plesantry's after the battle Ms. Kudo," Constantina explained in a matter-of-fact voice, drawing her pistol, "Orders doctor?"

"It wouldn't be fun if I fought Ms. Himiko." Akabane explained to his assistant in return, "I'll be fighting with Mr. Fuyuki my dear, have fun."

"Always doctor," Constantina grinned slightly at the comment, stepping off to another side as the doctor dissapeared from view to start his stalking of the beast.

"Sure it's wise to send Akabane away?" Himiko grinned to the girl and drew one of her many bottles," I don't have to have you down wind to use what's at my disposal."

"Why is it, your group always assumes that they are more capable than everyone else?" Constantina asked critically as a shot left a streak of blood on one of Himiko's cheeks and left a few blue hairs falling to the ground.

**Scene Switch!**

_"He moves so fast my eye can barely follow!"_ Shido decided as he hardly blocked a few attacks, and took several successive blademarks on his body.

"You aren't even going to do anything other than call animals for me to slaughter?" Dr. Jackal asked with a tone that screamed boredom," If you insist on wasting my time I'll just finish you then."

Shido dodged a blow that would have done massive damage if it hadn't killed him a moment later.

"I get it," Shido muttered, bying himself some time to think, "you target your opponents most vital areas and even those small butter knives of yours get dangerous. But don't you realize different animals have various body types...you won't be able to do much the way your going. ...Turtle technique."

As Shido's skin darkened and Akabane didn't move he narrowed his eyes; not certain what the freak could be thinking but as he wasn't targeting him any further he went after the Dr. in return, diving forward and giving several unsuccessful swipes before a single knife hit him and he had to withdraw. Falling to a knee for a moment from sudden intense pain...shock evident on his face.

**Scene Switch back!** (yeah it was short but it'll be back)

Constantina swiftly ducked behind a building as a stream of fire was sent her way. Sighing to herself as she reloaded the gun in her hand. Her hair had been disheveled from it's perfect bun just a bit but that only seemed to irritate her further as she spoke aloud.

"Ms. Kudo, please withdraw...you are making me miss precious seconds of your allies death."

Himiko's responce was rather clear when her next breath of the fire reddened some of Constantina's right shoulder and burned off the long sleeved blouce on that side before she rolled clear again. Returning fire with deadly accuracy, taking Himiko in the shoulder in return and also in the hip on the same side before Himiko ducked away.

"Those shots are filled with sedative, and all the poison training in the world won't save you from an overdose of the traqulizer I put into the bullets." Constantina called with a polished vexation, "If you don't leave soon then you will find that I will not be kind when I carve a reminder into you as to why to not get in my way when the doctor is fighting. Don't assume you are abandoning your friend, I would sooner remove my heart than step in the way of the doctor's fun."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Himiko asked right before she layed several blows into the woman in quick succession, "...oh, I'm afraid I'll have to mess up your hair before I leave a few bruises to remind you why not to mock me."

**Scene Switch back again!** (I like to move back and forth between the action...what else can I say!)

Akabane walked with a lazy pace toward Shido as he spoke with raw depravity.

"Mr. Shido, all living creatures have points that are painful and that will lead to the fastest way of their deaths...the harder you make them to reach, the more enjoyable it will be when I get there. A bit more agony for you though I'm afraid..."

Shido froze then as a chill touched him that he'd rarely experienced before...he realized that he was no longer the pretator in the food chain, and he shivered a moment from the bloodlust that had been sparked a moment before he ran...he wasn't up to par with this creature...he couldn't defeat him. That knowledge made his blood burn all the more...nontheless he had to get Himiko and get out of here...the beast fears more than anything after all; flight had been taken over fight. When he reached Himiko she didn't seem well off, the assistant woman was bruised in several areas and cut in many others but Lady Poison hadn't gotten through unscathed. She was bleeding profusely and likely if he hadn't grabbed her on the way by, would have passed out and died from the effects of the acceleration perfume she'd used to almost annilihate the woman she'd been fighting.

Akabane followed him back and frowned slightly to himself as he approached his assistant.

"Pity he had to run, he was just starting to get interesting...you all right Constantina?" he asked offhandedly after the more important comment. Turning his purple gaze to her beaten form.

"Yes doctor," she managed to whisper, her wounds already starting to reform themselves on her body, "though it will likely take me several hours to fully repair the damage. If you wish to go ahead and have me catch up I fully understand. I apologize for the inconvience of my defeat. The package will be being delivered to the gates shortly by a service I hired. They shouldn't realize the boy is missing until it's far too late for it to matter."

"Not at all, the way Ms. Himiko looked, it seems as though you did wonderfully as always," Akabane waved off the apologies and turned toward the buildings before him, "Do catch up when you've finished healing my dear. You make trips so much smoother between the different shows. I'll see you then."

He walked off after those last orders, heading toward his new job with his devoted worshipper healing slowly on the ground behind him.

**End Chapter.**

_Well, again I thank all the people that reviewed 5 and I hope I get more for 6. I was a little off I think after the long absence but more is going on with various characters and a little more has happened with Constantina...including her and Dr. J's slightly twisted relationship. I jumped ahead by having her do some things to get Ginji...but that will be explained later. Just so you know whats happening there. K...well...see you next time._


	7. 7: Arriving at Fundamental Truth

Chapter 7: _Arriving at Fundamental Truth_

"Gah!" Ban complained loudly as he waited with Hevn outside of Ginji's room, "how long does it take to give the guy a bath anyway?"

"Oh leave it alone," a somewhat feminine Katsuki said, "he's probably not enjoying it much given the size of that man that went in to give it to him."

The thread master was recovered enough from his injury that he could be moved in a wheelchair but bandages still were wrapped over the whole of his chest. He'd been told that the wounds were just short of killing him in every area that would have killed him. Like he'd been left alive as some sort of reward for entertaining the sick monster that had carved his trademark 'J' into his chest.

"True enough," Ban agreed without noticing Katsuki's internal struggles. Wrinkling his nose in anger before announcing, "I'm gonna get Dr. Jackal and his little bitch for this. How dare they ruin our almost perfect record!"

"Might want to think about that a little more Ban," Hevn chided as she entered the room, a beige folder in one hand. She took a seat, long blond hair flowing around her and her chest bouncing slightly as she sighed.

"What did you find Ms. Hevn?" Kazuki asked, wincing after sitting up to far, closing his eyes at the sensation of sticky wetness growing inside the bandages, the wounds weren't life threatening but they reopened quite easily given the position they were in and how deep many of them were carved. He shook his head at the look of concern though, motioning for the negotiator to continue her report.

"This woman was nearly impossible to trace. Paul finally managed to get a hold of some old reports that were labeled confidential by the government in the forties. The files he found talks about a woman named Peliaiah Horace who was some sort of psychic and worked for the government on various cases to help them hunt down criminals." Hevn relaxed some in her chair as she explained, looking between either of her listeners. "She was kidnapped though by some of the mafia of the era, a group that called themselves the Ao Long, after the four great Chinese dragons. Their leader at the time didn't want her to call him out so he'd kidnapped her and originally planned to kill her."

"Is there a point to this story Hevn?" Ban snapped impatiently.

"Just wait," Hevn's eye twitched a little as she growled back, "I wouldn't tell it if it wasn't important…Ginji is my friend too you know!"

"Ms. Hevn," Katsuki said calmly to get her attention, "please continue."

Hevn frowned at Ban and glared a moment before looking back at Katsuki purposefully and speaking again, "at any rate. He took her as a personal concubine of sorts after he kidnapped her and impregnated her with a daughter that was named Constantina Yori. The girl didn't seem to develop her mother's talents for soothsaying so the father trained her for everything, combat, piloting, demolitions, mostly he developed her best ability for sharpshooting. But she was never caught doing anything wrong, her nose was always completely clean."

Hevn paused to sip some coffee a nurse had brought her and nod her thanks.

"At any rate, after a while she just sort of disappeared and the files say they thought she moved to another country and given those records she should be in her late sixty's to early seventy's. But…we kept searching and found one other report on a recently successful negotiator named Constantina Donata, with a face and build perfectly matching the old Yori. All that's said is that the government believes she arrived from Russia…"

"Russia?" Ban and Katsuki exchanged confused looks then turned back to Hevn.

She shrugged and went on, "…and that she's likely a daughter of the famed Constantina Yori, but by the records they've obtained is equally as skilled if not more so. Not to mention if she's developed any talents like her grandmother she'd not only be able to find Akabane successful jobs, but even tell him where to go to put his…talents…to the best use."

"It mention anywhere why she's got a sick obsession with the inhuman abomination?" Ban asked soberly.

Hevn shook her head, "nothing else, we were lucky to get what we did. Paul almost got himself caught and if his equipment had gotten fryed it would have been a large number added to your tab."

Ban blanched a bit as he saw money signs appear and beat him over the head a bit, too dizzy with the idea of -more- debt to comment again until he noticed Himiko rushed by in the hallway outside, moving to follow the streak of blue and (at least temporarily) forgetting about the money he owed.

"Himiko…what happened to her dog boy?" Ban demanded as nurses helped the injured woman onto a stretcher and rushed her off for emergency care for the shots and other wounds.

"She went a little crazy," Shido answered with a shrug, "I didn't see the whole battle, just that she was fighting with the business woman following Akabane around. When I grabbed her she was still beating on the unconscious girl…she should be dead after all the bruises Himiko left. But right after I got her she went limp and her eyes were open for a while but she wouldn't talk…on the way here she passed out."

"So you run away from Akabane and let Himiko get her butt kicked? She could have died using that perfume! Leave it to an animal…" Ban fumed as he headed off after his semi-friend.

Shido frowned but let it slide, sighing when the nurses brought him a wheelchair to admit him as well. He glanced to Hevn and Katsuki and then looked back down before speaking, "the girl said that they already had Ginji, that they'd gotten him from the hospital somehow. My birds told me while I was heading here. Also that he's heading into the limitless fortress for a job…one that ends in Babylon City."

He sat down after that, ashamed that he'd run away from the monster that was Dr. Jackal. Katsuki and Hevn exchanged worried looks and Katsuki got up, "I should call MakubeX and see if he can delay him as long as possible. Tell Ban."

**Scene Switch (cause really…I can't add a new chapter without at least a little Akabane)**

The going had been easier than he'd remembered it the last two times…but thus far, not all fruitless, a few street gangs in the outer areas had given him at least a small bite of the large feast that awaited him above. He was heading up a set of stairs and along a corridor that had once been windowed but was now open to the air when a storm started to stir.

"Hmm, never seen rain here before. I wonder if MakubeX is going to give me a bit of a run before I head upstairs. Glad to see you've caught up Constantina, that was quick."

"Not fast enough doctor," she bowed her head as she replied, back to her irritatingly perfect self, "I didn't mean to cause you delay."

"Nothing to worry about," Akabane returned as he kept walking, "though if MakubeX starts to bore me too much, you'll have to steer a little clear. I wouldn't want to kill you in the crossfire, you bring me jobs far too great for that."

"Whatever you wish doctor," Constantina naturally deferred.

They walked in a pleasant silence (at least for them) and even as it started to pour rain and lighting streaked in the sky above Akabane smiled and Constantina stayed neutral. Neither of them jumped or reacted much at the thunder, no matter how loud or how much it rattled the tower building they were in.

She watched the doctor, her world faultless no matter the weather as long as she was near him. Following him like some bewitched slave, enthralled by any move he made, no matter if it ranged from minor steps to deadly swings. Even if she preferred the later, she was completely content by his nearness, taken in by every breath.

And despite her intent study she managed to speak when she had no real way of knowing what was there.

"Doctor, one Juubee Kage is lingering within the room we are about to enter. Orders?" She waited for those as they didn't slow in pace.

"Enjoy yourself Constantina, you do like to watch right?" Akabane observed languidly, "you need to have a little more recreation. Don't want that suit to suffocate you."

He tipped the hat to his obsessed assistant, knocking the water gathered on it off and slipped into the room, side-stepping the needles that flew his way and grinning as his own knives slid from his flesh glimmering in the pale moonlight…

**End Chapter**

Well that was fun…a much longer chapter than usual but I really liked it. I think it started a lot more storyline hints and got the creative juices flowing for me. Sorry there wasn't too much Akabane in this chapter. (Makes me sad as well: ( ) However, he'll be back in full swing in the next chapter…along with Constantina. Who finally got a wee bit of a back story (that I've mentioned so far at least)…and no worries, there is much more to come there. I hope everyone will like it and continue to review. Always happy to hear people's thoughts and criticisms (preferably creative ones but I'll take what I can get).

To my reviewers:

_TheDarkMessanger: _Please don't nuke my house. I would die and it would make me sad. Not to mention I'd never be able to finish it that way! Silly goose. blushes Thank you for the energy with which you say you enjoy my story though. I hope you continue to do so. And I chose Constantina's name for a specific reason, though I may or may not get to that or use it in the story. If I complete it without that reasoning, I'll tell you at the end : ).


	8. 8: Knives vs Needles

Chapter 8: _Knives vs. Needles_

The melody the clashing blades sang out is so enticing, only the orders of my master keep me lingering here instead of where I could get a better view of his mesmerising grace in battle. As it is, I will never live long enough to take in the uncanny charisma that he exudes, as though I'm magnetically drawn to those scalpels of his. I delight in the fools that line up for him to cut down; however unworthy they might be, they bring a smile to his lips and life to his intense lavender eyes. I rejoice at each heavenly clang; for as long as this celestial chorus continues I know that he is happy.

This man with the odd needles is rather good, but he won't win, he doesn't have the abilty to defeat my master. The doctor won't be able to be defeated once he discovers more and more of his power...it's developing slowly, but he's already further than he was when I started finding him these engagements. I can get him past that raving fool with the illusionary powers...fake dreams are a weak trick used by cowards anyway! What a joke of a human being. His battle prowess is notable but without his 'evil eye' he'll be as feeble as a newborn once I've woken the doctor's true power.

The way his lips curl into an elated grin as the needles rip through his flesh, the ruby ambrosia getting cast into the air by the open lacerations and sparkling in the open air for split seconds I wish I could replay endlessly before striking the ground. Not that the blow he took was much of a loss, hundreds of slashes made various crisscross marks along the body of his opponent.

Mr. Kage has stamina, I have to give him that much. He hasn't slowed too much despite the fact that he's lost at least a pint of blood already...and likely is well on his way to the second given that none of the deep slashes would stop bleeding too easily. The world would be nicer if it would actually let me watch or get more involved in these things sometime. Ah...what sweet rapture lies in those deft hands of his...what I wouldn't do to have him...

Not a good train of thought to get on...as I mentioned, dreams are for the frail of heart. There is no one good enough for the god of death that dances before me, I've known that from the moment I laid eyes on him. He's enjoying himself, I don't need to start crying...I'll miss something and however awesome his joy is, I cannot bear to willingly pass over a single strike he makes.

"Doctor!"

Dammit! I can't believe I actually called out...stupid stupid girl. I knew he'd be fine from something like that. Taking an attack from dozens of those strange needles at once wasn't a large threat to someone of his power...why would I scream out? I'll have to punish myself later for not being able to hold my tongue. Stop getting so caught up you act before thinking Constantina.

And then again...I can't help but take in breath at how inspiring and downright attractive he is as the smoke clears and he stands up, not untouched, but seemingly unbothered. The blood running down his body (as the clothes are mostly gone) only accents his appeal, the remaining dark smile sending shivers down my spine and giving me goosebumps in the best kind of way. I really will have to punish myself later, but how can one help but admire a deity of such absolutely intoxicating destruction.

**Not a Scene Switch, but a perspective switch to third person.**

The battle was defintely going to Dr. Jackal, he'd sustained injuries but he'd given many in return, they both had taken enough damage that it was hard to compare just by the number of cuts or the amount of blood. Juubee was backing up slightly when Akabane lifted his hand to near his face.

"Bloody sword..." he whispered harshly.

The blood along his body seemed to cease for a moment and some started to run up his body, it flowed along his arm and pooled into his hand, curling into the air and taking the shape of a longsword that he grasped a few seconds after he'd whispered the command.

Juubee paused and looked around, finding a new tactic he grabbed and held Constantina at...needle point, coughing a little blood before he spoke loudly, "back down Dr. Jackal. Or I'll kill your assistant here."

"Now now," Akabane tsked without much concern, "it's rude to kidnap people that aren't involved. Do you think it would stop me just because you have her? It would be an inconvience to be assured, but I will just as soon cut through her to get to you, here I thought all of you were the more polite sort."

"Thought wrong," Juubee shrugged at him before everything went dark...

**End Chapter**

The chapter wasn't as long as I would have liked but I thought it was a good place to cut it off for the time being. And I wanted to post something before I went to bed. I need some sleep. I'd have comments for any reviewers...but no one reviewed me last chapter. : ( Well, I'll have something else up when I get the chance. Thanks for reading.


	9. 9: Seven ways to decieve

Chapter 8: _Knives vs. Needles (part 2 of ?)_

Constantina remained relaxed in Juubee's arms, despite the pointed blades at her throat, her disconcern only irritating the man further. He pressed them in more and she didn't so much as flinch, though her body naturally tenseing at the threat was some relief. He pushed her along and away from Dr. Jackel slightly. Holding her at the position and leaning close to whisper to her.

"Woman, you heard him yourself that he would cut you down without regret. Why do you follow him?" He asked her lowly so as to not betray their position, even if MakubeX was giving Akabane his own virtual show Juubee wasn't the sort to press his luck overly much.

"Why do people follow anyone, the Doctor is more than you'll ever be able to comprehend. He walks the earth as no less a god than any other religion serves, do you ask everyone these pointless questions?" She didn't seem exasperated at all, on the contary; her calm tone made the words all the more condenscending.

"_She's loonier than he is_," Juubee thought to himself as he continued to hold her in place, looking around the black and waiting.

**Scene Switch!**

The pitch that enveloped Akabane didn't seem to disturb him in a frightened sense, more of a annoyed, bored sort of look, settling on his features.

"As amusing as your games are sometimes MakubeX, I won't forgive you if you get in the way of my fun. I hope you understand. The threat was light and cheerful, he adjusted his hat as the smile returned to his face.

Light returned for him but he wasn't in the broken street he'd been tearing up with Mr. Kage moments before, instead a battleswept hill and a busted up wooden cottage came into his view, the place was easily recognizable for him but he just laughed.

"Pointless, at least if you are going to delay me do it in a more interesting way." He requested with the smile still on his face. "I'd hate for the boy genius to be disappointing. Just because I have a name doesn't mean you should torture me."

The attempt to make MakubeX do something else didn't quite work however, and a 'past' version of Akabane came running from the house with a dead boy in his arms, wounded too badly from shrapnel that he got hit with. Casuality in a war that wasn't his. Akabane's past self was crying from the lack of the ability to save the child and looking up to the sky to scream at it, demanding reasoning for why he had to die.

'Modern' Akabane sighed out of boredom and yawned, walking off away from the scene and out of the darkness, ignoring any further scenes from his 'past', completely. Eventually breaking the virtual world by finding the area that needed to be removed.

**Scene Switch again.**

Juubee drug Constantina away with him, it wasn't quick, but he eventually got her back to where MakubeX requested. Tieing her hands, taking her weapon, and leaving her in the care of a fairly normal looking man with brown hair and a white outfit. He seemed kind enough with the glasses on his face giving him an innocent air, his voice soft. "Nice to see you are well Ms. Constantina."

"Pity to see you the same Miroku." she returned cooly, just watching him without moving.

"Now now," he said, raising his hands as though he were hurt by the remark, "no reason to get grumpy with me. Lets just relax, as long as you stay here you won't have to be hurt. So just relax and wait it out with me."

"You know they won't stop him, even if they delay him it will be fruitless." she answered matter-of-factly, "don't waste my time. I hate getting angry, it is so unladylike when I am forced to stop others."

"Be patient," the kinder Miroku bother said, though his eyes seem to almost plead with her, "I don't know what the others will do if you try to escape."

"Guess we'll never know until we try," she answered calmly, shaking the ropes from her hands and rubbing her wrists as she brought them back around to her front, another gun that had somehow been missed in her hand...

**End Chapter**

Well, it ended up shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to end it there. Lack of any reviews sorta sponged up my motivation for the time being. Pondering starting something else, not sure yet. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	10. 10: Advancing Memoranda

Chapter 10: _Advancing Memoranda_

The shot barely missed the dodging Miroku, then Constantina was on her way. As though she would stay still if she could be missing battles with her exquisite obsession. Silly fool. She dropped a few capsuls that would gas the area and confuse the following seven for at least a short period of time.

She continued to walk briskly, it was far more professional than running after all. Expertly flipping out her portable phone and various device holder, pushing on the tracker for the doctor and starting after it, skipping a few steps but maintaining balance; despite the heels. Not quick enough to be rushing, but close. Licking her lips at the thought of catching up to Dr. Jackal. Grinning to herself at the irritated yelling after her, at the least she'd be bringing him something more fasinating than virtual reality to deal with.

**switch**

"Dammit," Ban cursed as he drove his off-white bug toward the Limitless Fortress, "I can't believe we let that bitch just take him out from under our noses! What the hell were we thinking about!"

"Calm down Ban," Hevn said calmly, "she can't really be as good as what was talked about in the files. Besides, we still have Paul working on some other files. You shouldn't be going into this place alone."

"Worried about me Hevn?" Ban grinned at her sideways.

The blond rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "Just don't get yourself killed. I'll lose the money I normally get as my cut for getting you jobs."

"Don't worry Hevn," he said more seriously, "I won't let them do anything to me. If I have to follow them to Babylon City itself I'll get Ginji back. And more importantly...don't let my baby here get towed while I'm away. I'd never be able to afford it."

"I'd still rather you not go it alone." She pouted.

"Can't help it Hevn," he shrugged it off. "Everyone else is injured or running with their tail between their legs. Tell dog boy to shiver in his cage for a while when you get back, that I'll take care of it."

He winked and got out of the car, leaving it to the negotiator to take it back. Waving over his shoulder before digging out his cigarettes to light one. Easily making his way toward the entrance they'd used the last few times they'd come.

**switch**

"_This is growing rather tedious_," Akabane thought to himself dryly as he headed up more steps toward the area where they had been at the doors to Babylon city not even a year before. "_Ah, here now, this seems promising. My dear Constantina, you weren't lying when you told me 'you never fail to deliver' were you?"_

Amused as he watched the girl take the steps so calmly. Enjoying the fact that she had such a similiar mentality and what she did for him. (Who wouldn't somewhat appreciate being worshipped after all?) And Miroku too, he really did have to remember to pay her extra for this job. She was keeping him from being bored, he could forgive that it was difficult to do that when she was kidnapped, espically as she was ushering him a gift in return for the short period of monotony.

He was waiting when the girl rounded the steps, not completely out of breath but winded.

"My deepest apologies for my late arrival doctor." Constantina immediately tried to atone for her absence.

"No worries my dear," he said cheerily, "you just saved me from the weariness of these walls for a while. But do step back, I'd hate to accidentally slice you if you got in the way."

"I would never want for a wound from you to heal doctor, such a thing would be deserved if I was at the end of it. I'd rather feel pain by your hands than suffer your displeasure." she confessed, kicking herself immediately after as he lifted his head enough that she could see the small amount of surprise in his eyes. Though his grin seemed to instantaneously widen a split second later. The flash of shock so quick that she wasn't sure if she just imagined it.

"Constantina, you really do become more delightful each time we happen across each other. Though we'll speak later, I do so enjoy conversing after a good battle. Be a dear and don't get too hurt, it wouldn't be nearly so satisfactory if I had to wait for you to catch up again."

Through sheer force of will she kept (most of) the stars from her eyes, nodding wordlessly at him addressing her in such a positive way, mouth dry and out of breath for a reason other than the steps she'd just almost ran up. Gapping at him as he turned around and headed down one of the staircases to address Miroku with his buoyant baritone.

"Good to see you Miroku, glad to know Ginji didn't kill you after all."

The man narrowed his eyes, drawing the blade at his waste...

**End Chapter**

No more reviews yet. It makes me very sad. I do see more hits though so you lazy folks that are reading it and not hitting that button down there...review already!

I wanted to take it further toward the first major part of a few different plotlines that I'm developing for it. I don't want to make it romantic (not in a normal person sense anyway) though there may be a very twisted version of lust involved at some point in the future, at this time I'm not stressing on it too much. I am trying to keep the story very Akabane based but I still want to add the other characters in because it helps to give it spice. Anyway, it would be nice to hear some sort of feedback. Thanks for reading.

-Aura

P.S. Whoops I didn't edit the chapter title of 8 when I added it. I'll try to fix that sometime soon if I find the time. I hope I do, that looks bad.


	11. 11: Unlucky Seas

Chapter 11: _Unlucky Seas or Majestic Masters_

The dark clad man chuckled, his onyx doctor's coat snapping backward at a flash of moment, his form blurring as a slow grin spread across his thin lips. Lavender orbs flashing with the delectable ecstacy of the batlle, ravenously reflecting the sparks that flew as knives scrapped against the blade of his newest aspirant.

"_I need to fix that pesky need to blink_." Constantina thought absently as she followed the flurry of blows as best as her eyes would allow her. "_and learn to slow down time."_

"You can't take seven people Dr. Jackal." Miroku's voice mocked him challengingly as he met the good doctor blow for blow, "even you have limits."

The time he took to mock Akabane was enough for him to regret not concintrating more fully on the battle,what seemed like a few rays of light cutting across his cheek and leaving a set of red lines that started to drip down Miroku's face.

The eyes narrowed and he jumped away from the doctor, starting to pull a different weapon but being forced to raise the one he already had to block the next set of slashes.

"Don't withdraw already," Jackal taunted with genuine encouragement, "you are suppose to be feared Mr. Miroku. Give me a little fun before I continue on my way."

He caught the fist heading his way and then jumped back himself as his hand took on the smallest of extra heat, avoiding the fire the man had been trying to catch him with. Then drawing his scaples back into his body, twitching the fingers of his right hand as the sanguine blade bloomed from within. Unconcerned with the fact that the Miroku had switched the kinder spoken but more dangerous glasses wearing one. He never had cared to learn all the psychotic's varied names for himself and stuck with just Mr. Miroku.

The circlular blade didn't mean anything to the good doctor, espically considering it still had various cracks from when it had been blasted apart by Ginji not too long before. The fact that it was partically repaired would have been fairly impressive to most, but Akabane parried the flying blade away as effortlessly as swatting a bug. Though his clothing along his back ripped as he rolled forward and away from the slightly unexpected attack down his spine. It missed but his clothing hung loose as a sign of how close it had come.

Akabane's grin widened at that. Ripping the rest of the top of his clothing off (other than his hat) as he let his opponent measure him, glad that he had a little hope for some fun before moving on.

"Nice to know you are at least participating," Akabane commented gleefully as he sped for another set of successive attacks. Pushing his enemy backward and into a corner with a deadly presicion that would make anyone's skin crawl, the sudden overwhelming bloodlust penetrating the area with it's oppresive toxic aura making the many personality subject's spine shudder.

Constantina's eyes burned slightly and she mentally cursed as she was forced to blink, thanking that no move had been made yet. The poisoneous malignant ambience that wrapped around Akabane with a lethal, substantially unrelenting emanation of joyfully ruthless ferocity made her dizzy; with a drunken, dizzying voraciousness, to relish in the mysteriously wicked ambrosial atmosphere he put forth at these far too seldom occassions.

The rush of relentless attacks happened moments after the hint of his truer nature uncurled itself dazzlingly from him, if she wasn't already willingly drowning in that bloodthirsty aura she might have been irritated at how impossible it was to follow the dozens of successive strikes that would leave the man falling apart by the time he'd landed gingerly near her, a modest tip of his hat as the pressure of his lust (distressingly) receded before Miroku's body (now cut with a J along it's center) managed to hit the floor.

"Shall we move forward my Constantina?" he asked with a hint of cool affection, petting her hair like one might coo to a pet. She just leaned into it, still to inebriated with his decimating force from moments before to react in a more polished manner. She didn't quite fall over or follow too far when he pulled his gloved hand away though, retaining enough mastery over herself to not fall over or act on too amateur a level. However, not quite able to keep the stars from her eyes as she followed the doctor up the seemingly endless staircase.

**Switch**

"Gah!" Ban protested as another small gang of hoodlums interrupted his path. "Dammit, I thought wonder boy was suppose to take care of all of this sort of thing."

He didn't get injured and it didn't take much effort to take out the poorly spoken group of assaulters, but enough of these would slow down his pursuit considerably. Someone other than MakubeX was excersizing control over the lower floors of the limitless fortress. Three guesses who was involved. He wore a white suit and came off as more than a little gay with his diamond dust.

Ban sighed as he dug a cigarette from his pocket, freezing before lighting it and twitching as he felt Akabane's forceful will in the distance as easily as one would feel a cool breeze on a warm day. It still chilled him even if he'd defeated the doctor before, and could again. There was the damage he'd have after doing so a second time to consider. Akabane wasn't exactly a pushover.

He still hurried toward where he felt the explosion of destructive power, wondering as he put his cigarettes away just who he'd cut to pieces this time.

**Switch**

"Why do we have to keep him sedated anyway?" A whiny high-pitched but still male voice asked with a little exasperation. "and shouldn't that guy have come to pick him up already. I'm sick of moving a body around with MakubeX after it."

"Shhh," the only person with him would impatiently answer, "cause he'd kill you without much effort otherwise."

The pair was both mismatched and matched. The whiny man and impatient woman so similiar in appearance that if they tried it would be hard to tell them apart. Each had long hair, though the man pulled his back, and the woman let hers fall free. The right side of which was pitch black, the left bleach white. Both sets of eyes a brilliant, nearly neon, blue. Each was attractive, though the male was so in a more feminine way given how simliar they looked. The male wore a sable suit and the woman an ivory dress, and each being rather pale, the offset of the two opposite colors were striking but odd enough that they didn't quite come off as approachable. An enclosed tube sort of bed was between them, inside Ginji was sleeping soundly, drugs constantly being put into his system keeping him fully unconscious for the transfer of his body.

"I just don't like it," the man continued, ignoring the shush, "be better to just kill him so he doesn't go crazy should he happen to wake up and kill half the city."  
"You'd just run away if he did," she retorted coldy, "now shut up. The doctor is suppose to have been here already. Keep on your toes in case we meet interferance."

"Too late sis," the guy answered drily, "there's some already here."

Each turning to take in the person heading calmly their way...

**End Chapter**

For my one reviewer: **(as the rest of you are lazy readers!)**

_TheDarkMessanger_ - I try to get things out as quick as I can, even if I'm busy. Thank you for the review and I'm glad you enjoy how Constantina describes things, I like to write for her but it gets difficult to do all the time. And when I say romantic, I don't mean fluffy happy bunnies. I mean it in a way that I could see being possible for Akabane. Which does fall under a very unique perspective. Don't worry about it becoming a 'love conquers all' sort of fic. That's just not something I could ever see in Akabane's nature at this point. Though I just ordered 31-35 of the manga from japan, so I guess I'll get to see if he has a girlfriend (doubt it).

My comments:

This chapter is finally starting to introduce some more unique characters, so I'm sorry if you don't like those much, but the Get Backers universe is really great for adding in my own concepts for characters and sometimes as a writer you need people that aren't just the characters from the series. Especially as the fiction is revolving mainly around Akabane and his less than mentally stable assistant. Thanks for the continued reading. Now just review and many more thanks will come your way!

-Aura


	12. 12: Loss of Limb

Chapter 12: _Loss of Limb or Wake up Ginji!_

The woman sighed and elbowed her brother when she saw it was Akabane.

"Don't frighten me like that." she demanded harshly with a second elbow before the man escaped out of reach.

"Does you good sis," he returned as he watched her sidelong, "you need to get in control of that temper of yours."

"Shall I retrieve the package doctor?" Constantina asked as she followed along with the man she worshipped.

Akabane nodded and continued to look forward as his assistant went to get the sleeping Ginji. The man and woman shrugging as it was the doctor that had said for her too.

"Hey sis, someone's following 'em." he yawned lazily as he glanced toward where they'd come from, "feel like buying them some time? I'm too tired to run today."

"Until your in danger and toss me into the way of you and the enemy," she muttered crossly as the doctor and secretary-like woman headed onward without word to them. "You realize he'll mince you if he figures out what you can do?"

"Mince?" the man laughed as though making fun of her, "that was the best you could come up with? Mince? You are losing your touch my dear."

"Don't make me hurt you brother," she answered sweetly as she grabbed his arm to pull him away.

He grinned at her and she smiled after a moment, the two heading down the steps in light conversation as they went toward Ban knowing what he was capable of. Apparently unconcerned with loss or death in either case...

**switch**

"You don't wish to combat Mr. Midou doctor?" Constantina asked curiously as they headed away from where they'd met the Shizu Twins. She never had liked them, but they were good enough at what they did that she figured they could get the job done until they got there. Instinct had put her on the correct path again in this case.

"Oh I do," Akabane returned, cheerily explaining himself, "but he'll be more of a challenge the further we get before he catches up. Midou never gets the heart for a real battle until you make him angry enough. The further into the job we get the better. Some things taste better when given time to ripen."

She nodded, admiring the doctors stradegy as they continued to walk, fighting to look at something else and retain her pride in her professionalism. Harder after all the kind words he continued to give her; but not impossible.

"You've been to the limitless fortress before doctor," she said as explination for her following question, "why if they're suppose to be the best of the best did you leave? Instead of try to make it up then."

"Because they aren't the best of the best." Akabane shrugged, glancing back to make sure she was still pushing Ginji in his little bed, "as fun as they can be at times, they grow wearisome quickly. In this instance, it is just a job, an excellent one so far. I do have to give you a raise next time."

She smiled politely back at him as they kept walking, pausing as they were about to hit a wall.

"It's all right," Akabane motioned her and stepped through the illusion, he was growing quickly accustomed to telling reality from that which was merely virtual, "_enough trips here and the magic dies."_

"We should be heading onto the beltline shortly, I'm afraid the intelligence I gathered ends there doctor." she explained apologetically, wheeling poor sleeping Ginji right along.

"We'll find our way," Akabane grinned back, unconcerned, they had the last time after all. Even with MakubeX's interferance. With the higher floors after what he was delivering he expected they'd have a guide fairly quickly. But as they passed onto the field of flowers he'd experienced the last time things got a little more interesting.

"Hmm...whastat," Ginji mumbled, body getting stronger than the dosage he'd been being fed in this place.

Constantina started to pull out more drugs but Akabane motioned her to put the needle down, smirking as he waited with delicious anticipation for the Lightning Emperor to return from dream land. He would give the best reaction if Dr. Jackal was right in front of him after all.

**End Chapter**

Wow, okay I am sorry for the while between chapters but life has been hectic. I suppose I shouldn't be trying to update two of my fictions at the same time. But anyway, this chapter is up and I should have some free time to get another one up this week. Hope you enjoy it though it's sort of short.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_TheDarkMessenger _- Yes I am a lover of cliffhangers, and sorry it took so long to put the new chapter in. Right after I got congradulated on it too. hangs head. There will be some more action in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. 13: Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 13: _Dreams and Nightmares_

"Hey, who...IsSAHHAKABANE!"

Ginji jumped behind Constantina, taking his usual frightened chibi form whenever the good doctor happened to be around, glancing around at the flowers and back at Akabane.

"Hey what are we doing here?"

"You don't appreciate the scenery Ginji?" Akabane asked politely, "and it isn't like you to be so rude as to hang off my assistant like that."

Ginji winced and jumped away from both of them, looking as though he didn't know if he should fight or flee.

"We're going to speak with some people my Ginji," the doctor purred with the grin on his face, "you will be accompanying us won't you? Your the guest of honor."

"Guest of honor?" Ginji looked more confused at that, still not sure what to do with the situation. It was like his worst nightmare was politely inviting him out in a field of dreams...less than anything he'd ever wanted. More freaky too.

"It would be rude to be late Ginji," though his grin widened as he drew the scaples from his wrist, "Do I have to discipline you and make you come along?"

"No..." Ginji whined quickly, "no...I'll come. Sounds fun hehe, I'll go."

"There see, we can be perfectly plesant together." Akabane nodded and continued off, "you can leave that Constantina dear, I doubt we'll need it."

"Yes doctor," the assistant followed after him, repressing her own grin at Ginji's expense.

Ginji frowned to himself as he fell in line behind them. Not letting himself get too far back.

_-What do they mean 'guest of honor'? Why are we on the beltline? Unless...! No...why would Akabane want to take me to Babylon City? That would just be weird. Still...wonder what's up.-_

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" he finally got the bravery stocked up to ask.

"We're going to Babylon City." Akabane dashed his confidence in the most amiable way possible. "I believe they wanted you asleep, but this makes things more fun doesn't it?"

_-Aw man! Ban, where are you?-_

**switch**

"You two should just get out of the way and tell me where Akabane is going." Ban said to the odd duo blocking his path. "I really don't want to fall too far behind so make your minds up quick."

The brother and sister looked at each other and laughed before they disappeared. Blue eyes widened behind mirrored glasses as he slipped out of the way of a strike to his head but still was taken in the kindey, knocking his jump off so he sort of half-slid to a standing position a little further back than when he had started.

"Who says..." the brother started.

"...that you'll be..." the sister continued flawlessly.

"...following at all." they finished together, each dissapearing again.

Ban blocked a kick aimed for his chest but then took a blow in the back of his leg that nearly (but not quite) knocked him over. He recovered and stared at where the two twins we're next to each other in the same way they'd been moments before.

"I have to give you that your fast," Ban admired warily, "but not so fast that I can't..."

He stopped as each attacked again. He managed to block a blow to his waist but took a hit to his shoulder. The wounds weren't much, but if he didn't start doing something soon, then they would add up after a while. Quite a stradegy, not a bad one either.

"...keep up?" the two mocked in perfect unison. None of the griping at each other that they had been doing shortly before. They were complimenting one another so perfectly and yet uniquely enough that it was difficult to follow that the battle style was different than anything he'd experienced before.

Ban returned the speedy jump behind them move, though was surprised to find his block deflected by the sister when he'd been aiming at the brother. Then while he was open, the male kicked him in the head, this blow knocking him back several paces and making him dizzy.

"_All the other hits must have been the woman." _he thought vaguely, "_great, I don't have time for this."_

He lowered his hand and started to chant, but before he could get out much of anything, both came on in such a rush that he couldn't follow most of it enough. He managed to block all the man's blows, but took several successive hits from the female. He grimiced as he stared at the matched and yet mismatched pair before him, there was something he was missing.

"Having fun yet sis?" the man asked cheerfully.

"Stay serious," she returned but smiled. "No reason to let our gaurd down against the mighty Ban Midou."

Ban twitched with irritation.

"_Don't let them get to you." _he told himself, "_if the sister is getting all the hits and they're a team, I'll have to break it up by using my Evil eye on her."_

He took a few more hits while waiting for an opening...and then...

He was blasted backward and into a wall...less surprised by the impact than the fact that his evil eye hadn't worked on her!

**End Chapter**...(just kidding, had to try it lol)

"How can you not be subject to...?"

"...the evil eye?" they finished with an aire of superiority. "We are both always one and always two."

"Great," Ban muttered in annoyance of the riddle. "You can't just give it a break and let me through I suppose?"

"You..." brother.

"know..." sister.

"better." both.

"Yeah yeah, cut the cute act though, your annoying enough already without it." He sighed as he re-evaluated, taking more blows as they came at him again. If she was immune that would mean he could be too...maybe the immunity passed between them. Either way, he didn't have an endless amount of uses to test the theory at the moment.

He finally settled for punching the girl and running after the direction of Dr. Jackal. Maybe once he got Ginji the idiot could help him electrocute the cutesy twins. He didn't need to be anymore beaten before he caught up to Akabane though.

"Running away!" they called after him indignantly.

"Gah!" He yelled as he ran. "I'll get you for this Ginji!"

**End Chapter** (sorry it's for real this time :( )


	14. 14: Midou Arrives

Chapter 14: _Midou Arrives_

Ginji continued to follow the strange woman and frightening Dr. Jackal along the field of flowers. Not super cheery about it, but not willing to start fighting Akabane if it could be avoided either.

"So...who is paying you to take me to Babylon city?" Ginji asked to break the silence more than really wanting to know.

"Mr. Kagami," Akabane answered cheerily, "I just have to take you to the gate safely. It's easier now that your awake though eh?"

"Sure," Ginji agreed then frowned as the black clad demon turned back around. "wait...Ban?"

Ginji turned around and his ears were telling him right, Ban was running his way screaming his name.

"Ban!" he yelled with relief, though as he headed toward his friend Ban clotheslined him when he got there.

"Dammit Ginji!" he screamed at him, "didn't I tell you to be careful! Why are you going with this freak?"

"Ow," Ginji whined, "don't be mad Ban. I figured sense they wanted me badly enough to hire Akabane that it'd be easier to just go along and see what they wanted."

"You just didn't want to fight Dr. Jackal." Ban snapped at him.

"He's scary Ban..." Ginji continued to murmer, hiding behind his friend, "hey who are they?"

Ginji was looking toward where the twins were rushing toward them, following Ban's path.

"Meh..." Ban snorted, "they're a couple annoying kids that were getting in the way. Well, if you are really set on going and doing this, guess I should come along, unless the freak or his girlfriend have a problem with it."

"Sounds plesant," Akabane responded and held up a hand to pause the twins from pursuing their attack. "Do you have any objections Constantina?"

The woman shook her head negatively with her cold attitude perfectly on her, she might have been able to loosen it for a time with only the doctor at his request, but she would choose death over dishonoring him with these lesser beings present.

"Great," Ban muttered, "come on Ginji."

"Thanks Ban!" Ginji hugged him and clung to a shoulder in chibi form, still half-hiding from the man that scared him so much.

"Get off of me Ginji!" Ban threw him onto the flowers with a huff, then stalked after the doctor and his assistant with a frown on his lips, digging out a cigarette and lighter.

"You don't have to be so mean Ban," Ginji protested as he caught up, rubbing his nose, "what do you think they want with me in babylon city anyway?"

"Ah...who knows Ginji?" Ban's frown deepened, "they always have some screwed up scene they are after you for. Maybe it's another plan to destroy the city, maybe it's to take over the world this time."

"Always causing trouble eh Ban?"

"That's for sure. I don't like Kagami anyway, dirty little illusionist always plays games and crys when he loses."

**switch**

After traveling for some time, and a fair amount of crude comments and near battle with Akabane seeming quite happy about it all the whole way they reached the doors leading to Babylon city, stopping there as no one seemed to be around.

"Well, I'd imagine that this is the end of my job then. Where are we collecting payment my dear?" he asked Constantina, turning to face her.

"We'll be picking up payment here sir, I was told they wouldn't keep us waiting for very long. I believe Mr. Kagami should be here shortly. Though I'm not sure of how he'll see the addiction of Mr. Midou or Mr. Amano being awake."

"He should be ready for any contigency's." Akabane shrugged a little, turning again toward the door when it started to open.

**End Chapter**

Sorry if it was a little short, I've been away for a week and haven't been online other than to check mail. I will be updating again if I see interest keep up, not seeming to get a whole lot in it.

-Aura

To my reviewer:

_XSuicuneX_ - Thank you very much, it gets a little difficult to come up with words to use when I'm doing Akabane or Constantina in first person. I hope I'll get some inspiration for some more first person stuff soon. Thank you a lot for the review!


	15. 15: Diamonds Aren't A Girls Best Friend

Sept 19 2006: I apologize for the long delay in the release of this chapter. I don't have many readers so I wanna really suck up (I mean show my appreciation) to the ones I have ; ). Real life has been really tough and I'm moving this weekend, at that point I'm hoping things will slow down but at the moment I can't expect it. I do plan to continue this fiction for a while though yet so thanks for the support I've been given. It helps me continue.

-Aura

**Disclaimer:** Getbackers is not mine, nor are it's characters. (however much I'd like otherwise;) ) Constantina is mine. In this chapter I'm starting to take more liberties with the story that's already in the manga and show to extend it into more of my own fiction but I will try to keep with the universe as best as possible.

Chapter 15: _Diamonds Aren't A Girls Best Friend_.

It wasn't too long a wait before the familiar white suited, blond haired man appeared nearby, leaning on a wall in his usual relaxed stance, unconcerned with the power of the men before him -or at least very good at acting like it-. He ignored when Ban narrowed his eyes, speaking kindly.

"I didn't know the great Ban Midou would be joining us here as well Dr. Jackal. I wasn't aware he was a part of the deal." Kagami totally ignored the Getbackers as he spoke with the doctor, "Or that you would bring a lost little girl back to us."

His eyes focused more when he watched Constantina, though she stood as cold and emotionless as ever at the attention, unconcerned with what this lesser man had to say to her.

"I believe Ms. Delphine would like to stay lost mmm?" Akabane answered with a grin on his face, "and it was never discusssed that it was my job to keep Ban Midou away. However I wouldn't be argumentative to a second enjoyable experience, so far my work for you has been quite the evening of entertainment."

"...you..." Ban muttered in annoyance at the black-clad psychopath before shaking his head and looking to Kagami, "what do you want with Ginji?"

"Yeah!" Ginji exclaimed, repeating, "what do you want?"

"Well, I wished to speak to you alone if possible. Thats why we were hoping to bring you in sleeping, so much less whining that way," he observed, almost bored. "but if you insist we want to see if we can figure out that odd little power of yours. Just what is it that makes the Lightning Emperor such a enigmatic soul if you were. You are invited too of course Mr. Midou, but we figured you would be a little resistant, and that gift of your eyes probably wouldn't be found even if we cut them open. The offer extends to you as well Dr. Jackal, as well as...your assistant."

"Sick bastards," Ban scoffed, "you aren't going to cut me open anywhere."

"Me either," Ginji agreed, "I don't want to be in Babylon city, and the idea of getting cut apart doesn't sound like a lot of fun...you shouldn't try to kidnap people. It's against the law."

"Should have known it wouldn't be that easy Kagami," A woman's voice echoed down the hall as a petite wisp of a girl slid out of the shadows to look at them with empty pink eyes. She had brilliant white hair and equally pasty skin, not the most beautiful in her almost vampiric appearance the albino wore a gray dress which somehow added to the nearly colorless quality to her. "This is the great Lightning emperor? He seems a little malnourished and...well...daft."

The girl appeared next to Ginji as she made the observation, no particular respect for personal bubbles as she looked him right in the eyes and then picked up his vest to sniff at it. Ignoring Ginji's frightened glance between her and his partner. Ban rolled his eyes.

"He's not what we want...why did you bother to bring him?" she demanded, voice raising just slightly with her irritation, "I don't like wasting my time."

"Keep looking," Kagami's lips curled slightly as he was berated.

"This one smells of power," she observed as she appeared next to Mr. Midou and poked him in the arm. Drawing her fingers back and rubbing them together as if she could see something no one else could. "but he's a little translucent, illusions can be broken. The best mages in the world fall if the key to their tricks are played...nontheless I suppose he could possibly do."

She raised a hand to block the swipe of his hand that had threatened to knock her aside, while her feet scrapped from the impact about an inch on the ground her smile widened far enough that it seemed impossible for her to be human. Pointed teeth shimmering in the illumination from the walls as she took his fist and rubbed it against her cheek intimately, closing her eyes and nearly purring before he pulled his hand back.

"Look freak, we're leaving," Ban snapped, digging out his cigarettes as he started to walk toward the still cringing Ginji.

"I think she might be scarier than Akabane," Ginji confided nervously when Ban reached him, hiding behind him.

"Why Ginji," Akabane chimed happily to the comment, "That's the best thing I've heard all day. I knew you'd warm up to me. Mister Kagami, as plesant as your promises sound, I'm afraid that, I too, must decline your generous offer."

"Why me." Ginji whimered, chibi-form as he hid on Ban's shoulder.

The sharp intake of breath drew all the attention back to the particular woman that was now lifting Akabane's hat from a place floating nearby him.

"Dr. Jackal?" She seemed to recognize him, which didn't do anything for her reputation with the getbackers. Then she threw the hat at him and moved back toward Kagami, hissing, "You fool, you hired this traitor? He's not what I want, he failed last time...he'll destroy us...the disease that he is...never allow him near here again!"

The shot took everyone by surprise yet again...a high pitched scream was followed by the girl falling to the floor then pulling herself back toward Kagami. Constantina took the second shot as all eyes gathered on her, the third missed as the pale woman had dissapeared by then.

**switch**

"Hevn, we need to find out what they want with Ginji." Kazuki said, sitting with a small group in the hospital's parking lot, "none of us will be much aid against anyone otherwise. As much as we all dislike Dr. Jackal, he was hired by someone else. The key is finding that out."

"I asked Paul to work on it but he hasn't been able to do much yet," she answered, "he still hasn't managed to recieve a responce from Makubex after the first transmission. All we know is that Ban and Ginji went up to the beltline and that they had been walking with Akabane. It's a matter of time at this point."

"Do what you can," Shido answered, smiling a little as Madoka stayed close to him. He appreciated the support even if he didn't voice it. "We all will help whenever we find out what we need."

"Thank you," Hevn smiled gently, "I think for now we all need to get some sleep and I'll contact you when Paul contacts me. I'm going to go make sure he's alright before going to bed myself."

"Stay well Ms. Hevn," Kazuki wished before walking toward where Jubei had parked with the car they were using. "this extends past Dr. Jackal for now."

"Agreed," Shido muttered as he started walking with Madoka. Smiling at the dog as he relayed what was going on to him.

A shadow grinned to itself as it watched the exchange, wild laughter threatening to erupt as it twirled in place and hopped after the well-endowed blonde.

**End Chapter**

I know they are still a little short but I'm working on it. Sorry there isn't too much Akabane in this chapter but I needed to do some more developement to the story before I started back on more specific character interaction. I'll do my best to add more of my favorite villian next time.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_stela_ - Heh, working on that still myself. I have a lot of general ideas, but I really enjoy the relationship they have at current - sick and twisted as it is.

_XsuicuneX_ - The bloody sword technique from the show and the manga (I watch and read both). And sadly, I don't have as much time as I did. I wish I had more to work on it. I'm throwing in a lot more of the plot now yes. Thanks for the support.


	16. 16: Delightful Alliances

-1October 19 2006: The first time I've found myself with freetime in quite a while is today and so I figured to extend this fiction while I had the chance. Here we go ;)

-Aura

Disclaimer: What it usually says, look at chapter 15!

**Chapter 16: **Delightful Alliances

Constantina had reloaded by the time Kagami realized she was a danger, but didn't manage to get anymore shots off before he appeared behind her and knocked her cold. Missing the chance to grab her as he had to deflect the knives that had threatened to dig into his skull.

"Mr. Kagami," Akabane said amiably as he drew more knives into his hand, "does this mean we're enemies now? If you are attacking my assistant with such ferocity I will have to assume that is the case."

"Akabane is someone you call a real switch hitter," Ginji mentioned off-handily to Ban, "what do you think we should do?"

"Well as much as I hate the bastard we can't just let this slide," Ban returned as he watched the fight unfolding in front of him, "we can beat on him and that psycho girlfriend of his later."

"You really think she's his girlfriend?" Ginji asked a little dejectedly.

"As much as freaks like that can have another person, yeah I figure so." Ban shrugged, "not really our business."

"You just gonna let him fight then?"

"If you wanna get in the way then be my guest."

"You are cruel Ban."

The Getbackers commentary went unnoticed by the other two combatants, each watching the other as they spoke quite politely.

"Dr. Jackal, she did attack one of our own. Your job here is finished, I suggest you take your assistant and leave us with the product that you brought." Kagami offered with a grin and a shrug, "payment will be waiting in the bank account that you gave us."

"I don't think so." Akabane answered, "you see. If I just allow you to mistreat the people that work for me. Then what kind of employer would I be?"

He appeared behind the rather flamboyant man and pieces of mirrors shattered around them a moment later, leaving the doctor amid an array of sparkles with a bit of a disappointed frown as he ran away from him again.

"Are you coming then Getbackers?" Akabane asked as he bent to look at Constantina before leaving her on the floor.

"Keh, not that we want to work with you." Ban made clear up front that detail.

"Yet we always find our paths crossing one another, irrevocably drawn to the bloodshed that is so much a part of our lives. Shall we then?"

"Aren't you going to take her with?" Ginji asked as he nodded to the girl knocked out on the floor. Also trying to keep Ban from getting into an argument at the moment.

"No. She'll catch up. Are you worried about her my Ginji?"

"…um..uh…no. That's fine."

"Don't get any bright ideas Jackal. We've been betrayed enough by you in the past."

"My dear Getbacker, you imply that I was ever a part of your team in the first place. Nonetheless, lets not dwell on the past, as much as you deny it to even yourself, you are looking forward to this as much as I am." Akabane cheerily goaded as he looked toward the door where they would undoubtedly face opposition that could offer him a chance to find more of his own power.

Ginji would frown and move to pick up the woman despite his own personal fear for her when she was awake he couldn't just leave her there.

"Let's just go." Ban muttered as he moved toward the door that led to yet another set of hallways. "Assuming we ever find the way past this place."

"We'll be all right Ban," Ginji offered with a smile. "We gotta let them know to stop messing with the get backers."

"Yeah yeah."

**Switch**

"You fool!" the albino woman chided Kagami as she kept a controlled pace around the small boardroom's exterior. "Do you realize what you've done? Get rid of them. All of them. We can't possibly take the lightning emperor with that insufferable Midou around. More or less with that untrustworthy corpse Jackal. That man will be the downfall of any organization he touches unless they rid themselves of him quickly. You are quite the upstart with as young as you are!"

"I could say that you are incapable of a level head or any wisdom with all the age you'd prefer to embody," Kagami returned with a bored tone, "I got the Lightning Emperor here, you didn't specify as to whom I could or couldn't have along when he arrived. Unless you are telling me that you aren't a match for any of them Lady Naiga."

"Hold your tongue," she snapped, glaring at the suited man's unreadable demeanor for a time. "It'll be dealt with. Though for now we'll have to wait and get him again later. They'll never find their way through the maze and eventually people get bored and hungry. Given time they will leave and we'll start again."

"If they don't get lost?"

"Then we kill them and punish you for your poor judgment." She shrugged and grinned a little again. "Let the others know, I'm always open to opinions."

**End Chapter**

Tried to keep it short and sweet as it's late and my time is sadly short. I will do my best to get up the next chapter faster.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_XSuicuneX_ - Hehe, they are jerks aren't they? And Akabane is actually the name of a disease ;)

_SorceryGeniusLina_ - I really enjoy the Constantina/Akabane moments too but they're hard to write, I'm going to try to work one into the next chapter though ;) Thanks for the review.


	17. 17: Sanguine Memories

-1November 19 2006: Another long wait but I have every plan to finish this fan fiction. Someday, it'll just take me some time I suppose. I hope you'll stick with me and enjoy it in the meantime.

-Aura

Disclaimer: insert sleep bubble here If you don't know by now…you are sad.

Chapter 17: _Sanguine Memories_

_He was a starless champion of pandemonium that breezed across the vanilla terrain; an electric ebon streak arching with lawless abandon over the humdrum beige of the desolate wasteland where he; the enigmatic 'dark knight' weaved his balefully alluring spell. Sable threads a mere rustle of sound to underlie the whispers of the lackluster sanguine blade as it left carmine streaks over the pale sands, shining gently for a time before fading as a luminous scarlet trail behind the destructive fiend as he sliced his way through the growing zephyr, twisted with a malignant poise and shifting with a bloodthirsty agility as he moved past his opponents with a speed that nearly gave him invisibility. Repressed savage urge curled into dangerous dignity, controlling the chaos that churned with insightful diligence below the slender opaque surface of will._

_The suited imp dancing his way across the field, creating a masterpiece of destruction with his knives to help him carve the flesh and finish the spirit of the men and women that absurdly faced his fierce wrath._

_He had never meant to save her, that she knew wholeheartedly, and loved him all the more for the chance fate had offered her on the marvelously sadistic evening that he had entered her life. She had been kidnapped trying to retrieve an item of some value from a group of mercenaries, her now expired partner had betrayed her for some cash and unloaded her weapons. She might have managed to at least take a few down with her if he hadn't also drugged her._

_The band was some sort of mercenary group that was hired to go after and intercept people that were transporting goods by whatever high bidder had gotten them. She was with them for about a half a year undergoing whatever interests they chose to have on her while she was their prisoner. No one was going to question them on having a slave that was once of the dirty workers herself. She was fairly indifferent to the treatment, and if they had allowed her a little more hygiene she likely would have remained completely indifferent._

_Then they were hired to intercept one Kurodo Akabane, they had talked of his fame but she hadn't expected the job to go any differently than the rest. The surprise was pleasant to say the very least._

_The man was attractive to be certain, well dressed and the hat added a mysterious touch that at least peaked ones interest. His voice was equally tempting but it wasn't until he leaped into action that she hadn't been able to take her eyes away._

_Shadow gathered strands of black hair swaying in a sort of dark halo on the rare occasion her eyes could follow his movement, as if the world couldn't be so cruel as to completely hide his brilliance. He reacted with a lackadaisical wit to what poor resistance he had been offered, changing the color of the sand from it's tedious hue into a vivid landscape of a rich wine. Composing a luxuriously devastating melody from the sharp ripping of flesh to the assonance of screams within the carnage._

_As it had been ever sense, the euphonic bloodshed ended mere moments after it had began. That had been the start of the awe-inspiring relationship with the immaculate doctor Jackal._

**Switch**

Constantina smiled in her sleep as she would have never allowed herself in her waking hours, a wicked grin curling her lips at the dreams of her exquisite obsession. Slowly stirring back to consciousness enough that Ginji had nervously put her down and was waiting safely behind Ban despite the insistence from Akabane that they didn't need to wait, and from Ban that he'd rather not. Ginii's kind demeanor wouldn't allow him to abandon even Dr. Jackal's girlfriend to the whims of whoever lived in the limitless fortress.

After several more minutes of watching the deluded woman curl and smile to whatever her subconscious was showing her she finally opened her eyes.

"Having a pleasant dream?" his baritone washed over her like a much needed hot shower, comforting her and exciting her to the core before she realized that she was awake and donned her cold face once again.

"Yes doctor," she answered coolly as she pushed herself up, "you didn't need to wait for me."

"Ginji here carried you all this way," Akabane explained cheerfully, "I explained that it wasn't necessary but he would have none of that. Such a fascinating boy he can be."

"That is one way of describing it doctor." She pulled her suit skirt down and attempted to smooth some of the wrinkles before straightening her shirt. "You never need to pause your fun for my account doctor."

She'd send a small glare toward Ginji as Akabane turned back around.

"I am capable of catching up to the doctor as is necessary, your help was not requested nor required. Do not touch me again electric boy, you interfere in things you can't possibly understand or truly appreciate." She told him icily before heading after the retreating Dr. Jackal. Leaving the Getbackers to glance between each other.

"She's a bit of an ungrateful bitch," Ban observed with the usual annoyance for anything involving the freak Kurodo Akabane. "Told you to leave her alone Ginji. You never listen to me."

"But Ban." Ginji wined and squeezed his shoulder, "I couldn't just leave her there, what if Kagami had taken and killed her?"

"The world would probably be better off, I'm starting to wonder if she's worse than Jackal if she worships him so much." Ban scoffed. "Oh shut up you crybaby. You're the one that got us into this mess in the first place."

"But Ban…"

**Moving back to Akabane and Constantina.**

"Can you tell where we are Constantina?" Akabane asked politely once they'd gotten much further ahead again and he paused to wait for the other members of the 'group'.

"One moment sir." she offered, digging out her cell phone and fiddling with it. "The signal is a little messed up here but there should be some sort of opening about a half a mile to the west of here. Left at the next intersection."

"As faith inspiring as always," the killer complimented before turning to see the other two arguing. "What do you think of our companions my dear?"

"I'd like to see this finished as soon as possible so you can return to your art with them." Constantina replied, suppressing the smile the thought invoked.

"Yes, of course." he returned charmingly. "I mean ability levels here in the fortress."

"The foolish blonde one would be at the top of his game if he allowed himself to be set free from the bonds of his entrapping conscience. The other would be good but he is overconfident and uses his powers to knock his enemies off guard almost subconsciously. He puts into peoples brains a sort of hidden message that they will lose if they fight him and that's the only true backing for his pride. His sin is his strength in this case."

Akabane eyed his assistant thoughtfully at that launched explanation, enjoying her insight more and more as time went by. She did offer a new sort of chaotic edge that was cryptically provocative in it's own right, it would be a shame when he finally accidentally let her blood flow or punished her so harshly she wouldn't come back from it. Though he didn't really dwell on what a pity it would be for more than half a second before turning his gaze back to Midou. It was just a mind game his success, and knowing that gave doctor Jackal a whole new and agreeable edge.

When the two started to move forward he shuffled the information into storage within his mind and turned to head toward the left fork he'd been told was coming up. This was going to be a deliciously fruitful outing no matter how it turned out.

**End Chapter**

Yeah…not too much plot wise but some more background on Constantina and moving a little deeper into her unnatural captivation with the good doctor. I wanted to do a little bit of interaction with the two and give a few more hints as to why they were working together before I moved any other plots forward.

-Aura

To my reviewer:

_Kei_ - Thank you so much for the good review and I'm glad you like Constantina and Akabane together. I thought she fit his personality very well for an assistant. I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story as it moves along.


	18. 18: Listless Drifting

January 23 2007: Wow this update was a very very long time in coming. It's been almost two months sense I wrote my last chapter but figured I should at least post something to show that (even if it's rare) I do plan to continue work on my little Akabane-centric fiction. Thanks to any continued readers.

_-Aura_

_Disclaimer: _Yeah I don't own Getbackers or characters thereof…Constantina is mine though J This fiction is not for money but just for fun.

Chapter 18: _Listless Drifting_

The day wasn't going to improve if it was Ban's thoughts that were taken into consideration, traveling with Akabane and his possibly even less sane assistant wasn't on the top of his list of fun pastimes. Ginji was mostly hiding behind him and being as clingy as he usually was whenever Ban was around him, not adding anything to his quickly losing patience…he didn't want to have to fight Akabane again and he knew that this arrangement would lead to that at some point.

"Ban…I'm scared of those two." Ginji whimpered for the seventy-third time into his ear and clung to his shoulder as he scooted along behind him. "Do you really think she's worse than Akabane?"  
"At least as bad as him." he answered with a sigh. "That bastard won't waste his time to go after us once he's finished whatever other job he must be on right now. I hope you realize that Ginji."

"Yeah…" he looked down at his feet as if he were completely admonished by the tone Ban was giving him. "I'm sorry Ban, but I don't like to see girls get hurt…even Akabane isn't totally rotten…so she can't be completely bad either."

"You have too much faith in people Ginji." Ban smiled though at him, lightening his mean voice some. "Always getting us into trouble and we aren't even being paid for this."

"Yeah I know…we'll figure something out." Ginji answered optimistically as they walked, relaxing for a split second until he ran into the back of Akabane and then jumped behind Ban a second time with his nerves fully returned.

"Something wrong Ginji?" the doctor's voice made a shiver go down his spine and goose bumps appear along his neck. "Here we are…the door is somewhere in this area."

"I apologize doctor." the neutral voice of Constantina announced as she closed her phone. "I cannot find the exact exit."

"Not to worry." Akabane answered with his usual smile in place. "We'll find it."

"Yeah great…" Ban commented with annoyance as he turned to look at the wall opposite the ones the monsters in human form were searching…Ginji following behind him, animated about staying close to his friend in hopes that he'd keep him safe from the darker doctor.

"Mmm…Ban…" Ginji was tugging at his friends collar insistently…"Ban…um…"

"What Ginji!" he snapped, getting too irritated at the whole day; blinking and stopping the punch he'd thrown his blonde haired friends way when he noticed that they'd been somehow closed off from the other two members of the little team. "Maybe the door was on that side."

**Scene Switch**

"Doctor?" Constantina did her best to search in the suddenly dark room she was thrust into. She wasn't overly shocked by the change given what her research had told her about the Limitless Fortress and especially it's higher levels. Babylon city had to be a truly unique place and if they had stumbled upon it very dark as well…

The lack of response had her paused to listen and sniff at the air, trying to pick up any clues as to where she might be in this blackness, cautiously reaching out toward where the wall had been a few moments before but pausing upon feeling the tough smoothness of the long suede coat that Akabane wore…giving her pause as he hadn't actually spoken to her. A hand raising to intercept the knives that dug into her flesh and barely missed her skull a moment later. The bitter copper-ish scent filled the air as she felt the sticky warm liquid slide down along her arm.

"Constantina?" he asked immediately. "Did I injure you past quick repair?"

"No doctor." she replied easily. Resisting the urge to ask him to retract the knives, the pain was something she'd come to more than appreciate and she adored the way he was able to so easily hit the right marks to kill most normal souls. Were she truly a mortal by the general belief then he would have done enough damage with just the slice through her main artery to kill her without quick medical attention. Even without the ability to see him he managed to marvel her. "It will be faster if you remove your knives."

He recognized that she had waited a long time to mention the retraction of his scalpels and paused in taking them away from her. The lack of lighting and scent of blood setting his mind reeling toward even darker things he could do with the regenerative woman that worked for him. Pulling her closer with the blades still through her hand gently - or attempting too. All he was succeeding in doing was slowly drawing the knives out from the side as opposed to drawing her whole body.

Though he didn't mind the effect that had on her either, the way she gasped in a mixture of agony and delight was tantalizing enough to keep him interested - what else was there to do in the unknown room for the time being than better acquaint himself with her. He'd considered the possibility before, she always was too much of a businesswoman - not that he didn't appreciate her many gifts but sometimes he wanted to see her lose that control. He knew that keeping such a perfect domination over emotions and urges only made losing them for a time all the sweeter…it wasn't as if he'd never been with women before.

Normally they ended up dead…short trysts that did little to amuse him past his body's needs. On rare occasion he would find a woman more able to put up with his ominous tastes for such desires of the flesh but they rarely lasted through a night…one particularly vigorous one had managed three sessions before he'd gotten overzealous and ended up killing her from the blood loss…

The way she shuddered against what she wanted, fighting to retain that professional image she'd given him to that point just brought a further grin to his thin lips. Wondering just how far he could go and tease the girl before she'd give in to what she wanted…he knew she held more than a faint crush on him and while he'd considered it amusing he'd never acted on it before. She'd managed to keep him so well entertained that he'd never gotten bored enough with his surroundings to consider it really…physical pursuits came after combative ones after all.

He wrapped his free hand around her to slide her body closer and take a breath of her as he traced the side of her face with his nose, enjoying her quickening heartbeat as she finally gave a breathless comment…"Doctor…what are you…doing?"

Akabane grinned and then bit her neck gently at first, teasing her with the light pressure of his teeth, dragging them along her collarbone and finally pulling his scalpels back into his hand so to free it for other pursuits. "Unacceptable Constantina? Shall I pause?"  
"No…" the answer was too fast, even for her, her tone uneven in her internal battle. "…unless you wa…want t-to doctor."

He called the sharpness of his blades to a single finger…he knew he shouldn't destroy her clothing…it wasn't as if she had anything else here that was readily available for her should he do it…but instead he sliced along part of her sleeve to give her the idea…not deep enough to draw blood but enough to scratch her skin. "What do you want Constantina?"

He generally wouldn't be up for such games but drawing it out from her was something he could do to pass the time until they at least turned the lights on for them. Sliding one gloved hand down to tug at the buttons of her suit jacket…

"I…" she hesitated and started to fumble with taking his clothes off in return, bringing a further grin to the sociopaths face and making his press her into a kiss, deep and demanding from both as she broke down and fell into the pleasure he was offering her with the twisted embrace…biting into his lip as they tore at each others wardrobe to get the shielding fabric away from one another.

Constantina figured the whole thing was some sort of vision, one of the illusions or fake realities that the fortress could create for it's inhabitants or intruders. Not that she cared, if it wanted to show her some of her dreams she wouldn't argue with it…she knew she should be searching for the real doctor jackal but this was the one thing that could have kept her and indeed stuck her to the spot like glue…it wasn't as if it were unrealistic, he was causing her pain and had the control that it was either him or some specially programmed vision she'd been gifted with.

It wasn't long before they'd each lost most of their clothing…she was digging nails into his skin deeply and scratching at his back as he drew his fingers with the tips of his knives along her chest, forcing her to stop from lack of real thought as her body shuttered against him, the two tumbling onto a hard floor as they tore at one another in a violent display of animalistic passion. Wrapped together in a bloody tangle of torn flesh and ragged new cuts and scars as they rolled unseen in whatever area they'd been left in within the strange tower.

She pulled her body against him with dizzy need to have him inside her, wrapping her legs around him now that they had ended up on the floor. It didn't matter to either one that they seemed to be on a harder floor than any bed would have ever offered…without even a carpet to help cushion them as they moved, slamming into some sort of furniture as they tousled about on the floor.

That was when they broke apart, much to the chagrin of either one. Akabane because it was a rare occurrence that his trysts could last more than a few minutes and thoughts of quick murder for whoever interrupted on his mind. Constantina because she'd dreamt about the racy scene she'd finally been experienced for a long while…crawling to get her guns when a light switch was turned on. Leaving the heavily self-injured pair with weapons drawn on a very shocked -and probably disgusted- Ban and Ginji walking into the small foyer like room where they had been about ready to take the foreplay up to the real thing…

**End Chapter**

I figure this chapter will lose me some readers but hey…that's what I figure sex with Akabane would actually be like - so anyone that writes it with kind and gentle care and passion…or wanted me too - sorry won't happen here. For anyone still reading: I know this chapter was a long time coming and I won't lie and say the next one won't probably be as well but I have not yet actually given up on this fiction completely.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

None from the last chapter…not really expecting any at this point I guess.


End file.
